Homura's Little Angel
by madohomos
Summary: Sand gets stuck in Homura's time shield, causing a glitch when she resets the timeline that leaves her waking up to find that she is a single teenage mother to a 3 year old Madoka. Will she make it through this timeline or will the demands of parenthood slowly drive her insane? Read this extemely horrible and overly sappy fic to find out! AU, Homura's POV.


Chapter 1:

Little Madoka, Big Questions

* * *

Again.

Again she lays there, telling you not to cry, begging you to go back and save her from her stupidity, begging you to shoot her before she turned.

"I don't want to become a witch." she says, her voice cracking.

"This world is cruel and horrible, but there is so much worth saving, too."

Again you have to pull out your pistol as she weakly smiles, thanking you, and again you have to shoot a bullet right into the gem that is her very soul, the darkest you have ever seen it, tainted with despair like a thick, horrible black sludge. Again you have to watch it shatter, again you have to watch as her entire body goes limp, again you watch her hand fall back to the ground, her body relaxed as the pinkish, shallow water laps against her gently, her beautiful pink hair tied in pigtails floating slowly about. Again you reach for the dials and cogs and your stomach turns. Again. Again. Again.

Again, you failed to save her.

Time starts going back, and you sit in the vortex waiting to wake up for the umpteenth time in that same scratchy hospital bed, surrounded by that horrible sterile smell that now makes you want to be sick, and the faint, muffled sound of beeping heart monitors. You wait to sit up and run to the washroom to watch yourself in the mirror as you untie your braids that are back in your hair like you never got rid of them, healing your eyes and heart and then throwing your glasses aside. You wait to begin the same month again, going weeks watching and protecting her only to have her contract and then die right in front of you on that one same damned day to that same damned witch. Countless times you've done this. It's the same thing over and over, and as much as you want to sometimes, you know you can't stop. You made a promise you must keep, and so you keep rewinding, making new timelines, hoping each time that maybe, just maybe, this one will be different, this time you'll save her, this time it will be okay and you can finally carry on with your life knowing she is safe and sound.

You open your eyes.

You were expecting the same white popcorn ceiling, the same fluorescent lights flickering softly above your head, the same windows with the same cheap, pale blue curtains, but none of this was what you saw. Instead the new timeline greeted you with the sight of your bedroom. The sight of a simple ceiling fan, the sight of a glass door leading out to a porch instead of windows, concealed by thick yellow curtains instead of blue ones, the sight of a little TV and laptop sat on a glass table in the corner of the room, and instead of seeing an orthopedic chair and the wall of the hospital you see yourself in a mirror above a dresser, the top covered by tiny baubles and trinkets. The walls are light blue instead of white and when you throw your feet over the side of the bed you feel your toes hit soft shag carpet instead of cold tile and grout. The beeping of heart monitors is gone, the smell of sterilization replaced by the familiar one of wood and your favorite laundry detergent in the sheets of your bed. Your glasses and soul gem are on a nightstand under a simple lamp instead of on the flimsy beside hospital table you've become so accustomed to. You don't know why you're home and not at the hospital - all you know is that something is very wrong and you need to find out what. But as soon as you swing the door to the bedroom you are stopped by the sound of a loud sniffle followed by one of another pair of feet hitting the ground.

Someone has been in the room with you the entire time.

You're scared to look back, but you slowly force yourself to anyway. At first you see nothing, and assume the sound you hear was just your imagination taking hold as your mind scrambled to piece things together. But you know that it was all too real when you see a child walk out from behind the side of the bed.

You know with one look that it's Madoka. It has her eyes, her mouth, her soft, button nose, its hair is the exact same length and color, it has the same adorable little sleepy look on its face that Madoka came to school with sometimes, and you see Madoka's favorite stuffed bunny on the bed, the same one she showed you once at a sleepover as she hid her face behind it, embarrassed that her friend found out she still slept with a stuffed animal. The little Madoka rubs her eyes, looking at you drowsily and you can tell she's concerned with how frantic you're acting. She sniffles, wipes her nose with her sleeve, and mumbles.

"Mummy? Are yew okay?"

...MUMMY?

...Did Madoka just call you MOM?

Despite being entirely shaken and confused you somehow manage to make dry, tasteless oatmeal for the little Madoka, though you spill most of it, seeing how you're shaking like you're going through a one-man earthquake. You give her the bowl and a little kiddie spoon, smiling nervously, hoping she knows how to use silverware and can feed herself as you wipe most of the food you spilled onto the floor and then try to look for clues as to just why you are apparently a mother to Madoka, aged 11 years backwards. It's kind of hard, though, what with her various shrieks of "Oatmeal! Oatmeal! Breakfast! Breakfast!" and "Mummy, come eat wiff' me!" ringing throughout the house and distracting you.

You find a journal that this timeline version of you seems to have written, and once Madoka is fed, the dishes are cleaned up, and you find some toys to occupy Madoka with, you sit on the bed and read through the entire thing. You discover that you are a single teenage mother to a 3 year old Madoka, and that you are close friends with Sayaka, Kyoko, Hitomi, and Mami, thankfully the same age as you, who you appear to dub aunts (and uncle in Kyoko's case, probably by her request) when speaking about them to Madoka. Kyuubey is living with Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko are in a relationship, you do online schooling since you have a child to tend to, and Walpurgisnacht is still on its way. Witches are still out there, and you are still a magical girl, of course, fighting alongside Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami each night while leaving Madoka at home alone. You're concerned about that until you find a passage in the journal that reads;

"Madoka is such a smart little girl, all I have to do is leave out some snacks and let her know that I have to go off to 'fight the spookies with Aunt Sayaka' and she's perfectly okay home alone. Every night when I come back I find her in the living room, either watching TV, playing with her toys, both, or asleep, and not once have I ever found that she caused any trouble. She's always excited to see me, and asks how many spookies I beat up, and I tell her the story of each one I saw. If I got any, I'll even show her the Grief Seeds and she watches with fascination as I use them to clean up my Soul Gem, and squeals and claps when the taint gets sucked out and she sees the gem sparkle all pretty again. She's such a responsible and smart little angel and I only need to have Hitomi babysit when she's sick, so I never have to worry."

Okay, so that makes you feel much better. Madoka knows about the witches and knows to stay out of trouble, and Hitomi is always right around the corner in case you need her. So that's out of the way. The journal seems to only have been started recently, so you can't find if Madoka is your biological daughter or if you adopted her, which is a little unsettling but at this point it's not necessary information. The last entry in the journal reads that you didn't find many witches that night, none of them dropped Grief Seeds, and Madoka was disappointed that she didn't get to watch your Soul Gem get "prettied up", as she described it. You took her out for ice cream to make up for it and asked Sayaka and Kyoko to come too. They happily obliged, Kyoko more enthusiastically than Sayaka, obviously. Apparently, throughout all the twists and turns of this odd new timeline, Kyoko's obnoxious love for food is one of the things that hasn't changed one bit.

But you still hadn't gotten the answer you wanted most - why is this timeline the way it is? Why did it turn out with you at home as a mother to a little 3 year old Madoka instead of the in the hospital as a transfer student with a heart problem who has a huge crush on a 14 year old Madoka? You manifest your magical outfit and begin carefully disassembling the time shield. Lifting off the top cover, you see a pink-maroonish substance stuck and dried onto the cogs and wheels. Oh no.. in the previous timeline during the fight with Walpurgisnacht a rock must have hit the time shield, cracking the glass orb that contains the sand for the timer which caused said sand to leak in between the mechanisms. After some brainstorming, you come to the conclusion that this caused a glitch while the timeline was being reset, warping the new timeline into a different reality. Now you're stuck being a mother to a tiny, excitable Madoka for at least a month, and you have to find a way to fix your time shield before you have to reset again without messing it up and causing some horrible time warp.

...This is overwhelming.

You throw the journal aside and fall back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. How are you going to get through this? You're 13. The only other times you've interacted with younger children is way back when you were back home in Tokyo and had to say hello to a passing by toddler or a family member's child. You can barely hold yourself up anymore, let alone a whole house and a tiny Madoka, especially with witch hunting every night. You close your eyes and let out a heavy sigh - you'll just have to try. Once you fix the time shield, you'll just have to wait until Walpurgisnacht arrives. Then you can reset, leave this bastard timeline behind, and go on into the same kind of timelines as before, and you can finally save Madoka and-

Poke.

You feel your nose get pushed gently by a tiny finger, and all your thoughts stop.

Your eyes shoot open and you see little Madoka leaning over you. She giggles.

"Boop!" she says.

Boop? What's that?

Confused, you slowly reach up to her face and poke her nose back. You repeat the strange word back to her.

"...Boop."

Slowly, a smile paints itself across her face - wider and wider until you're sure her cheeks hurt, and she starts giggling uncontrollably.

Well... you're a mom, now. You should start acting like one.

You reach up and pull Madoka down against your chest and your hands dart to her stomach, tickling her everywhere and she breaks out into that loud, obnoxious, shrieky laugh only a child has. You don't stop until she's gasping for air and curled tightly into a ball, and when she finally catches her breath she looks up at you with a big smile, face red and beaming. She nuzzles your chest and giggles again.

...This may not be so bad after all.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**hAHA OKAY so this is the first fanfiction i've written since like 1802 (actually no just april of last year) and i was a dumb weeb then so i'm pretty rusty, i'm also not good at doing fics in a character's POV and present tense, sorry if it sounded weird up there. hopefully i'll regain my old powers of fanfiction writing as i write more of this IF I CAN FIND OUT HOW TO WORK THIS STUPID SITE i probably didnt even upload this right please forgive me if i messed up**

**there'll probably be around maybe 3 or 4 or 5 chapters, the general idea of the AU plays out very quickly. i came up with the idea a while ago when i was musing over how much i love parent AU's and how much i love media where my OTP's have children, and i thought - what if one of them was a child themselves and the other was its only parent? of course since ive become so obsessed with madohomu i latched the idea onto them, and developed the actual plot over a month or two and just now decided to act on it and write something because if you think i'm drawing an entire doujinshi sorry buddy but but youre wrong i dont got the patience to draw 984965864 different things to finish one part of one project and then i would have to draw BACKGROUNDS and LIKE HELL i'm drawing backgrounds. backgrounds are the devil. so are hats. just what ARE hats**

**i'm rambling again i do this too often i'm so hecking stupid slap me please**

**but yeah i hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you think! tell me if i hecked up anywhere! shoot me suggestions for the next chapter! if you want! give me critiques on how i can Improve and make my writing more funky fresh B)**

**so yea thats it**

**later nerds**


End file.
